terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Stave
The Chaos Stave is a Hardmode post-Plantera magic weapon. It is a very unique magic weapon in that its effects when attacking will vary with each cast! After using this weapon, you will get a debuff that disables mana regeneration for several seconds. Stats *'Type '''Weapon *'Damage Type''' Magic *'Mana '''66 *'Critical Chance''' 6% *'Use Time '''36 (Very Slow) *'Sell''' 36 Usage Upon casting the Chaos Stave, one of 13 things will happen. The list of things that may happen will be listed below. Ice Bolt (15% Chance) Shoots an ice projectile that is unaffected by gravity, breaks when it hits a block or enemy causing the shattering sound heard when breaking through thin ice. It has a 33% to inflict the chilled debuff for 6 seconds. Damage 76 Velocity 9 Fire Balls (10% Chance) Shoots two fireballs at varying angles between 15 and -15 degrees. It is unaffected by gravity, breaks when it hits a block or enemy causing sound of a fireball dissipating. It has a 50% to inflict the On Fire! debuff for 6 seconds. Damage 56 (each fireball) Velocity 7 Star (10% Chance) Summons a star over the cursor that rains down onto the cursor. It can pass through blocks, until it reaches where the cursor was. The damage it deals varies a lot. The projectile is similar to that of the Star fury, as it has the same sounds and same star sprite, but this sprite is 3 times bigger. Pierces up to three enemies. Damage anywhere between 6 and 106 (56 average) Velocity 10 Teleport (3% Chance) Teleports the player instantly to their cursor, similarily to the Rod of Discord. Does not inflict the Chaos State debuff. It may catch players off guard if you are using the stave as a weapon, rapidly clicking at an enemy to shoot projectiles. Star Storm (4% Chance) Summons 6 giant stars that rain on the cursor. It can pass through blocks, until it reaches where the cursor was. It has Star Wrath noises. Each projectile has a pierce of 3. Damage anywhere between 50 and 66 (Each star) Velocity 20 Chaos Portal (3% Chance) Summons a Chaos Portal at the cursor. It remains in place and cannot move. It rapidly and randomly shoots out arching projectiles upward at varying velocities, at a rate of 3 per second. The progectiles do not pierce and disappear on hitting a block or enemy. The Portal also does contact damage. The portal fades out after 6 seconds. Damage 47 (arching projectiles and contact damage) Velocity 6 to 8 Projectiles speed up as they fall, to a max velocity of 15 Meteor Head (5% Chance) Summons a slow moving meteor head projectile. It can pass through blocks and pierces. It travels 250 feet before disappearing. The meteor head projectile is destroyed if an enemy's projectile hits it. It has a 66% chance to inflict the On Fire! debuff with each hit. Damage 56 Velocity 2 Laser (10% Chance) Shoots a laser. The laser has unlimited pierce and disappears when it hits a solid object or travels 500 feet. It emits a small amount of light. Damage 66 Velocity 15 Arrow Barrage (10% Chance) Shoots 4 to 6 arching arrows at varying angles between 30 and -30 degrees. It is like a wooden arrow shot from a normal bow. Damage 36 (each arrow) Velocity 6 Bonk (1% Chance) Swings the Chaos Stave like a normal broadsword. Damage 106 Use Time 20 Poison Ball (9% Chance) Shoots a bouncy poison ball. The projectile acts like that of the Flower of Fire, but is green and has a 50% chance to inflict the Poison debuff for 6 seconds. Damage 56 Velocity 6 Distorting Grenade (10% Chance) Throws a grenade at the cursor. Progectile moves and arches similarly to a normal grenade. Upon exploding, it has a 100% to inflict the Distorted debuff for 6 seconds. Damage 86 Velocity 5.5 BEES (10% Chance) Summons 6 to 8 bees at the cursor. The bees home in on enemies and bounce off blocks (they are normal bees). Each bee summoned has a 20% to be replaced by a wasp. Damage 26 (bee) 46 (wasp) Velocity 8 (bee) 9 (wasp) Crafting Trivia * After casting the Chaos Rod, you will be given the Hyperactive debuff for 6 seconds, no matter what the outcome of the cast was. The debuff doesn't enable you to regenerate mana normally, though potions still work * The teleporting effect of the Chaos Rod can be bad at times, as it may teleport you into monsters * Often the whole item is banned in servers as it allows players to teleport * The Chaos Stave is not a reliable replacement to the Rod of Discord. Since the Chaos Stave requires a Rod of Discord to craft, you should farm two Rod of Discords to have both the Chaos stave and normal Rod of Discord to teleport * Many of the Chaos Stave's attacks appear to be reminiscent of other weapons * A lot of the damage numbers of this weapon contains a 6 Category:Magic Weapons Category:Hard Mode Magic Weapons Category:Weapons